The present invention relates generally to display or storage racks or units, and more particularly to display or storage units for laser or compact discs, and video or audio tapes or cassettes.
In the past, various display or storage units have been used to store, display or otherwise hold compact discs, video or audio cassettes, and other items. For example, units used to display or store compact discs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,940,147, issued to Hunt on Jul. 10, 1990; 4,932,522, issued to Milovich on Jun. 12, 1990; and 4,655,345, issued to Drake et al. on Apr. 7, 1987. Display or storage racks, cabinets, or units used for albums, tape cassettes, records or the like are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,819,801, issued to Howard on Apr. 11, 1989; 4,630,737, issued to King on Dec. 23, 1986; 4,453,785, issued to Smith on Jun. 12, 1984; 4,358,018, issued to Wolfe on Nov. 9, 1982; 4,293,075, issued to Veralrud on Oct. 6, 1981; 3,938,665, issued to Rumble on Feb. 17, 1976; 3,889,817, issued to Berkman on Jun. 17, 1975; and 3,543,943, issued to Joy et al. on Dec. 1, 1970.
A storage container for records is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,369, issued to Philosophe on Oct. 27, 1987. Other storage or carrier units for different items are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,911,308, issued to Nylund on Mar. 27, 1990 (mobile plate stand); 4,872,554, issued to Quernemoen on Oct. 10, 1989 (carrier for silicon wafers); 4,228,902, issued to Schulte on Oct. 21, 1980 (carrier for semiconductive wafers); and 3,633,761, issued to Holliday on Jan. 1, 1972 (unit for storage of microfiche).
Single tower storage or display units have used a row of slots or openings to hold compact discs or other items. However, the slots or openings are of uniform size, and these units do not provide modular features that allow the units to be conveniently assembled into different configurations.